Daughters Of The Devil
by Meadow Melody
Summary: An alliance is formed between the supernova pirates, seven warlords, and the navy to take down a common enemy. What surprises await?
1. Prologue

1. I'm working on the first chapter now and the only reason I decided to post this is so I don't forget the idea.

2. Lucy is the main character.

3. Lucy's full name will be Lucinda.

4. Jude will NOT be Lucy's father.

5. Lucy's mother died not from sickness but by something different.

6. Lucy will be 8 in this.

7. Lucy will be very Oc in this.

8. Lucy will be kinda sadistic.

9. Lucy will be very strong. I personally love Lucy. I don't like her clothes and some of her personality traits but I still like her over all the others.

10. Lucy will not have her keys.

11. Lucy will look kinda different, basically just her eyes. I like how Lucy looks but to me brown is just overly used in fairy tail.

12. Even though Lucy has devil fruit powers she will not be hated by the sea.

**That is all I wish to say first chapter will be up soon hopefully.**


	2. Alliance

**Nobody's P.O.V**

"So it's decided then?" A man with black hair that was mostly hidden from view by a hat that oddly resembled a baseball cap, and yellow eyes. He was wearing no shirt ,giving everyone a view of his tattooed chest, a long black jacket, and jean pants with dot like markings on the knees and ankles.

_**Trafalgar Law Caption of the Heart Pirates Bounty – 440,000,000 beli**_

"Hmph, as much as I hate to side with you this is one opponent I can't take down alone." Another man with orange-red hair that resembled flames and orange eyes said. He had a black jacket with maroon feathers in the inside and on the collar, along with black pants with yellow circles on them.

_**Eustass "Caption" Kid Caption of the Kid Pirates Bounty - 470,000,000 beli**_

"Then it's finally settled." A man with slicked back black hair covered by a marine hat with black eyes said. He had on a maroon suit with yellow buttons, and a white jacket draped over his shoulders with the word justice written on the back.

_**Navy Admiral Akainu**_

They all had a common enemy to defeat. Yuro Knight, a man who was very strong and wished to take over the world, he could easily crush them alone but together they stood a higher chance. The ones who are taking part in the alliance are...

_**Monkey D. Luffy Caption of the Straw Hats Pirates Bounty - 400,000,000 beli**_

_**Black Leg Sanji Bounty – 77,000,000 beli**_

_**Cat Burglar Nami Bounty – 16,000,000 beli**_

_**Cotton Candy Lover Tony Tony Chopper Bounty – 50 beli**_

_**Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro Bounty – 120,000,000 beli**_

_**King of Snipers Sogeking (aka Usopp) Bounty – 30,000,000 beli**_

_**Devil Child Nico Robin Bounty – 80,000,000 beli**_

_**Cyborg Franky Bounty – 44,000,000 beli**_

_**Humming"Just Dead" Brook Bounty 33,000,000 beli**_

_**Captain of the Whitebeard pirates, Edward Newgate**_

_**Fire-Fist Portgas D. Ace**_

_**"The Phoenix" Marco**_

_**Captain of the fallen monks "Mad Monk" Urouge**_

_**"The Glutton" Jewelry Bonney**_

_**"The Wizard" Basil Hawkins**_

_**Captain of the Red Hair pirates "Red Haired Shanks"**_

**_"Pirate Empress" Boa Hancock_**

_**Donquixote Doflaming****o**_

**_Dracule Mihawk_**

**_Captain of the Blackbeard pirates, Marshall D. Teach_**

**_Crocodile_**

**_Maria_**

**_Vice Admiral Smoker_**

_**Navy Admiral Kizaru**_

_**Navy Admiral Aokiji**_

_**Fleet Admiral Sengoku**_

_**Vice Admiral Garp "The Fist"**_

There were some who fought really mind, while others were bothered. It was understandable though, you were working with your enemy after all. So without wasting time they set off to kill their enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me clear things up this is assert the time skip but the war of the best never happened, though Ace's father and mother were revealed, along with Luffy's father. Shanks also sees Luffy as a great pirate now so this is not violating the promise between them. Also I hope you like the surprises I have in store next chapter. Well then please review. Please do my poll for misfortune of the stars.<strong>


	3. Answers to your questions

**Guest 1: Yes that is the couple, but I'm not going to say who it is so it's a surprise.**

**Crossover and Guest 2: Why is she this age? Well to tell the truth I don't really know, just whenever I picture this story she's this age. And they will not be fighting Lucy but someone else. And yes there is a pairing. As for the devil fruit you'll have to wait and see.**

**xXTheTyRantXx: There will be scenes were Lucy acts like herself and I don't want an Oc, I don't know why. When I Write stories I follow my instincts.**

**Guest 3: Her keys? I know that would be awesome but I follow my writers instincts when writing a story and it's telling me no keys.**

**Oh and please use something other than guest or crossover because it confuses me on whether this is one person or multiple people.**

**I'll be updating soon just wanted to answer your questions real quick.**


	4. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories anytime soon. The reason why is because my grandmother is in the hospital, is sick, and may not survive. So please forgive me but I don't think i'll be writing anytime soon.**

**From, Meadow Melody**


End file.
